Why
by Holo Flora
Summary: PG because there will be some romance stories in here
1. why Ron never finishes his homework

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Attention, all my faithful readers, who have been extremely fed up with me for not continuing any of my stories, or, for that matter, writing at all: I will not be continuing any of them for a long time! I have found a few lacking a strong plot, and most of them with extreme grammatical errors. You see, now that I have spell check, at least the grammatical stuff won't be happening any more.... I GOT A NEW COMPUTER!!!! Wahoo! Applause so...I'm sorry if I sound overly professional, and a bit posh, but I just got this new head set, thing, with the microphone and everything, and I fell like some hot shot (I love that term) business woman, writing a report for all those business persons out there!

So this ficie is going to be my only one for a while, the rest of them I'm going to save into my new computer, and then take them off the site, consider this your weeks notice! (I've always wanted to say that!).

All right then, this is what's going to be my **ONE-SHOT CORNER!** Applause

Here I go...

Why Ron never finishes his homework 

Ron tapped his quill against the table and let out an aggravated sigh

_Why on earth did I take potions?_ He thought bitterly, as he scowled at the unfinished essay in front of him.

_To become an auror with Harry and Hermione_ a little voice inside his head answered.

_Oh, that_

He smiled gently as he thought of his two best friends, but especially, Hermione. He didn't think she thought so, but she was really very pretty. She had soft brown eyes, lightly pink lips, and two very nicely sized...

Ron sat straight up with a start. He was not going to get distracted. He furrowed his brow and looked had at the parchment, trying desperately to think straight.

It's not that Ron was at all surprised by his thoughts. Right after his big row with Hermione in his fourth year he lay in bed for hours afterward trying to comprehend what she had said. Finally at about 1:15 in the morning he realized that he fancied her. Now he had come to the point where he now longer considered her to just be pretty, but actually quite beautiful, even sexy! Especially near the end of the year, when her uniform got a little shorter and he got a glimpse of those legs...

Ron grinned, then shook his head. He couldn't think about stuff like that, he had to finish his essay, or Snape would have his head!

Now that he thought about it, Snape wasn't the only one who'd be a bit (and I use the term lightly) angered with the unfinished essay, Hermione would be furious at him.

"You're always slacking off!" she'd say, "Get it together!"

Ron stared down at his paper, with out really seeing it. He had to stop fantasizing about her; she was taken, after all. Ron's face got suddenly tense. Viktor Krum. How on earth did that bushy-browed Bulgarian get her to go out with him? Krum wasn't even her type! Or, at least, he didn't think he was...who was to say that Krum wasn't exactly Hermione's type? Had Ron ever seen her show interest in anyone else? Well, there was Lockhart..._ha ha!_ Ron chuckled to himself,_ that great prat of a peacock! Hey, 'prat of a peacock' that's not bad!_

Ron blinked hard, refocusing on the parchment in front of him. He _had_ to concentrate, or the bloody essay would never get finished! _I want to become an auror_ he kept saying to himself, _I'm doing this so I can become an auror_ Wow, being and auror would be great! It would be something that none of his brothers had ever done, something all his own, and that was enough right there! He smiled happily and scratched down a couple lines in his messy handwriting. Hermione would be appalled! Really it was amazing the way that she wrote so small and could still fill so many pages...but, he doubted she had as much to think about. She had all that she wanted, she was doing well in school, she had a rich, successful boyfriend, a best friend that was destine to be the savior of the world, what more could she want?

_And where do I fit in?_

Ron leaned against his hand, resting his elbow on the table. The truth was, he didn't. He wasn't needed; he was useless. Harry had the skill, and the riches, Hermione had the brains, and the attitude to back them up, but what did he have? Nothing. So he was good at chess, so what? _Ha, the last time I really needed to use that skill was in our first year, and Dumbledore practically set it up for me!_ Ron sighed pitifully and lay his head on the table. Why should he even try? Was it really worth it?

Ron felt someone beside him, and slowly raised his head. He instantly got his answer. There stood Hermione, her hair tied up in a messy bun, one little ringlet falling down to her lips, which were formed in a pitying sort of smile.

Yes. Yes, it was all worth it.

But there was no way he was going to let her know that.

"What, finished already, and come to prod a dyeing man?"

"There are so many things I could say to that, it's hardly even worth it." Her smile changed to something a bit more mocking, and her eyes twinkled, "besides, I come bearing good news!"

"Okay I'm listening" Ron leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, what could possibly be good news?

"Snape..." she started slowly, "has given the class an extra week for the essay"

"Ha Ha!" Ron immediately leaped from his chair and was also immediately shushed by 3 library patrons and Madame Price, "that's fantastic!" he continued in a whisper. He grabbed his bag and stuffed the unfinished essay in it. "Hermione, I take back every bad thing I've ever said about you!" but as they headed out the door he added, "Gunna let me copy, then?"

Well, how'd everyone like it? There will be another one of these coming soon. I'm thinking about calling it "**Why Luna hates nargles" **or "**Why Mr. & Mrs. Weasley have an inside joke**"

Why doesn't everyone vote? Just tell me which one you'd rather read, and I'll tally 'em up!

Asta la pasta!

Flora


	2. Why noone's ever heard of nargles

Waaaaa! No one even voted, and I only got one review, besides! (Actually, thanks you, one person. I won't say your name, don't want you to get stoned, or something), well guess it serves me right, not writing for so long, nobody remembers me!

Well, sense no one voted, I've decided to write a Luna Lovegood one shot. I was going to call it "Why Luna hates Nargles" but I like "Why no one's seen a nargle" better.

So, here it is, Ladies and Germs (hee hee, I like that!). Oh, and just so you know, it's in Luna's POV.

Why No One's Seen a Nargle

When I was little, before Mum died, we had a lot of fun. Mum knew everyone in the area. I used to go play with the Weasley's and Mum would sit and have coffee with Molly. Ginny was my best friend. She's the only person I know, who I don't call by their full name; it just doesn't seem to fit her. Ronald was different. I would have loved him by any name, and I did for a long time. And then Mum died. As much as Mum was a social person, Dad was not, and when he lost her, it just got worse. It was like; nothing mattered to him but the Quibbler, so that's all I cared about too. We never went over to the Weasley's any more, and Ginny wasn't my best friend any more. I remember, though, about a year before I started at Hogwarts, Dad set up a play date. I didn't tell him that I was ten, and I didn't have play dates any more.

Things were different. Ginny kept talking about Harry Potter. I knew she fancied him. I was sure, that if he weren't around, things would have been better. Even Ronald seemed to like him better, better than me. In fact, he was his best friend. I showed them an article, from the quibbler, on a rare South American animal. They laughed. They started calling me odd, and then Ginny nick named me Loony. It was Harry Potter, I was sure. I hated him, he was so famous, and everyone liked him. _He_ wasn't loony. _He_ was the great Harry Potter! The boy who lived! I took to blaming everything on him. After a while, it even seemed like Mum's death was his fault.

I never went to the Weasley's again.

School was even worse, but I learned to cope. Ronald hardly noticed I was alive. His friends had started to call him Ron. Sometimes, I would watch him, him and his friends. He seemed happy. But Harry Potter was the hero. My first year, he saved Ginny from a basilisk, and, the rumor was, a young Lord Voldemort as well. It intrigued me, and I started looking at Harry Potter in a new sense. Not simply as a boy who thought he was great, but a boy who knew he was great. It gnawed at me. The fact that the person I so loved to hate wasn't a fake, made me so angry. I had no logical reason to hate him any more, but hate is a hard habit to break.

It was my fourth year before I actually met him, and, I was shocked. He was so simple, kind of a nerd, really. His glasses kept slipping down his nose, and he blushed a lot. Him, Ronald, and that curly haired girl Hermione Granger, came into my compartment on the train, along with Ginny, and some clumsy boy, who's plant exploded, named Neville.

Being around Ronald was murder. He had matured into this handsome man, and he was a prefect, too. But, it's seems, I wasn't the only one who noticed, it didn't take me long to realize that Hermione had some feelings reserved only for him. She was narrow-minded too! I was torn between hating that _insufferable _Granger, and Harry Potter. And then...and then, I was torn between Harry Potter, and Ronald. I began, very slowly, to think of Harry Potter, simply as 'Harry'. Not as the boy who had stole everything from me, but the boy who gave me something. And I almost kissed him once. We were both under the mistletoe, and when I pointed this out he jumped back. I felt something then that I had felt so often in the past, but seemed to come to a new height at that moment. I felt disappointment. I was so embarrassed; I had to think of something quick. I warned him about nargles. Nargles! I laughed about it later. It was so stupid! You see...nargles don't exist. I made them up. I lay in bed that night and thought about it, and then cried about it, and then realized, that I loved him.

The rest of the year I spent learning about his world. I started questioning the accountability of the Quibbler, as I never had before. I found out that he could see the thresals too, and it made me feel better. I began hinting to Hermione, that Ronald might like her, being as subtle as I could. I wanted them to be together. I wanted _Ron_ to be happy. He loved her, and I knew it, I could see it, like I never could, when I hated Hermione. And, most of all, I stopped hating. Well, I made a small exception for a few Slitheryns (a/n did I spell that right?), and of course, Lord Voldemort, who it turned out, was really named Tom Riddle.

I'll never forget the last day of school. Harry offered to help me look for my things, which Cho, feeling particularly vindictive after her break up with him, had, along with a few other girls, hid very well that year. He left me, smiling, after he hadn't in so long, and it made me feel good, very good...and very lucky.

Nargles or no.

Well? Did ya like it? Please r&r

Asta la Pasta

Flora


End file.
